Swing
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: TJ never noticed Cyrus before helping the shorter teen getting a chocolate chip muffin. Since then they slowly became friends which no one saw coming. They even remind friends after the day they road dirt bikes. Their friendship and talks mostly begain at the swings. Will anything else stand in the way of their friendship? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anyway. This story was a request.

* * *

TJ was naked with his eyes closed. He was moaning as he jacked off. Luckily for TJ no one else was home.

"Yah fuck me Underdog. Oh yes that's the spot. Mmm pound my ass as I been a bad boy."

TJ's moans where getting louder as he kept jacking off. He was enjoying the feeling of being fucked. After a few more thrusts TJ shot his load all over himself. TJ soon calmed down and wiped the cum off his chest to lick it up. As he rested the dildo he called Cyrus slid out of his ass. TJ never thought he would have feelings for the boy but after awhile of being around him he could not help crushing on the boy. TJ never felt this way towards any boy before and he could not explain why. He always was interested in girls but after getting to know Cyrus girls where now out of the question. The shorter boy had this power over him that he can't explain. TJ would never of thought he would get his hands on a dildo and use it on himself.

At first it felt weird having something shoved up his ass, but after awhile it felt good. It even felt better when he thought it was Cyrus sliding into him. The strange thing TJ found himself as a bottom as he would love for Cyrus to dominate him anyway he wanted. As TJ was alone with his thoughts he looked at the time of his alarm clock. The tall jock smiled knowing he had plenty of time to go at it again. He took the dildo into his hand and began sucking it just thinking it was Cyrus's dick. After a few bobs and wet enough to TJ's liking he shoved it strait up his ass and began to moan once more.

It had been a week since TJ had any real time with his crush Cyrus. It was either he himself was busy with practice or Cyrus was dragged along to some place with Andi and Buffy. When TJ had free time he knew where Cyrus would be. Sure enough he was right. There Cyrus was sitting down on one of the swings. He sat right next to him as they smiled at each other. TJ would love to just come out and say his feelings to the shorter boy, but he did not. He would not know how Cyrus would react to this news. TJ was not even sure if Cyrus was even into boys. Sure there was something about Cyrus he cant put his finger on, however that don't mean Cyrus was not strait. It is just Cyrus was different then any boy TJ had seen. Maybe this is why TJ was crushing on him. What felt forever of silent was only milliseconds when TJ sat down.

"So Underdog."

"Yah Scary Basketball guy?"

They both laugh at their little nick names they gave each other. As for Cyrus he had a feeling there was something on TJ's mind. He for one never thought this tall good looking boy would even talk to him, yet again look at Jonah they became friends and even came out to his first crush. Cyrus had a new crush and he was sitting right next to him. Sure he had a feeling TJ only saw himself as a close friend who wont judge. Cyrus was just happy he gets to see the real TJ and not what everyone sees. This was something TJ is trying to do. Showing his true self to people. Its have been so long since he did and was amazed he was able to do it so easily when around Cyrus. After thinking about it TJ hoped Cyrus was gay or at least bi as Cyrus would be the best boyfriend ever. TJ just had to know what team Cyrus was playing for to see if he should express his feelings towards him.

"There is something that's been on my mind for awhile now, and I want to get out."

"What is it? You can trust me."

"I know I can Cy its just I would like to do it at night."

"You mean come here at night? The curfew is at nine."

"I was thinking more like midnight, but yah."

"Midnight but the park would be closed then."

"I know it be the most private place I could think of."

"Wow it must be important."

TJ was just sitting on the swing in dead of night hoping Cyrus was coming. He looked at his phone and it was getting close to midnight. TJ thought if he backed out there was no way Cyrus would still be his friend. TJ held his breath as he saw a shadow coming towards him. He just hope it was not some security guard. As the shadow got closer TJ berthed a sigh of relief to see it was Cyrus. TJ smiled and got up. He quickly went in for a hug which caught Cyrus by surprise.

"So what is it you have to tell me?"

"Cyrus I been trying to figure out how to say it so I thought it be best just to put it simple." TJ took a breath. "I'm gay."

"Wow "

"Yah and lately I been having feelings for you. I under stand if you don't feel the same way." TJ soon sat down into the swing.

"I'm gay too."

"You are?"

"Yah and I started to have feelings towards you too but like you I was afraid to tell you how I felt."

"So is it alright if we kiss?"

"I would love that."

TJ pulled Cyrus into his lap and they started to kiss. The kiss was like no other either boy had. The kiss took over their bodies as they where getting hard. What turned into a simple kiss become making out. They broke the kiss for a few seconds just so they can remove their shirts. Both liked what they saw in the pale moonlight. Once they went back to kissing their hands explored their bare torsos. As they felt each other up the harder their dicks became. Cyrus for one felt the hard length in between his crack. He moved his ass around so he could keep on feeling TJ's lath. When the kiss broke a second time TJ started to kiss Cyrus's neck all the way to the shorter boy's nipples. After leaving a few marks it was Cyrus turn to do the same. However after leaving his marks he got off of TJ and went on his knees. TJ smiled as Cyrus undid TJ's pants. He soon lifted his ass so Cyrus can easily pull down his pants and boxers.

TJ's six inch dick was released and Cyrus quickly held it in his fist. He slowly jacked him off just looking into TJ's eyes as he moaned. After a he pumps Cyrus slid his mouth over TJ's dick. Even though TJ was not as big what Cyrus thought it was still big enough that he only sucked half way. TJ placed his hands on the back of Cyrus's head while bobbing up and down. TJ's eyes where closed while moaning away. The thrill of doing this outside was really getting to TJ as he began face fucking Cyrus. After a few more thrusts from TJ and a few more bobs from Cyrus, TJ shot his load. Cyrus gladly swallowed every drop. Cyrus for one never thought about swallowing bur just did it. Cyrus soon got off his knees and removed his pants and boxers. There was enough room on the swing so Cyrus stood up on it. TJ smiled looking at Cyrus's almost eight inch dick.

TJ did not think Cyrus would be bigger then him. It did not matter to him at all as he did not bother jacking off Cyrus before sucking away. Cyrus just moaned of this wonderful felling. Soon he started to face fuck TJ causing the swing to move a bit. Felling the cool air on Cyrus's ass when the swing moved caused Cyrus's dick to twitch. As for TJ the swing moving made it sexier some how. TJ took it upon himself to pump his legs to get the swing moving as he counted to suck away. This caused more moaning from the shorter boy. The pumping went faster as well as TJ's bobbing as he sucked away on Cyrus's dick until he was on edge and came into TJ's mouth. TJ gladly swallowed every drop. It was in fact the best thing he ever tasted. TJ wanted something else and hoped Cyrus was up for it. TJ wants Cyrus to pop his cherry. Well he popped it already with the dildo he used but to him it did not count.

"Fuck me Cy, right on this swing."

Cyrus had an idea how but did not know if he could handle the weight of TJ in his lap, but he will sure hell try to handle it. Cyrus got off the swing for TJ to get up. The two made out once again and while doing so Cyrus sat down. Once the kiss broke they nodded. TJ soon walked backwards and lifted himself up. Cyrus helped TJ by guiding the jock's ass onto his own dick. Once TJ slid in with ease TJ just moaned. There where two things Cyrus noticed. One TJ slid in easer then he thought, and two TJ was lighter then what he thought. Cyrus wondered if all those tumbling lessons helped him out. TJ turned his head facing Cyrus and they began to make out yet again. As they where they pumped their arms and legs together causing the swing to move. This give TJ another idea. As TJ fucked himself onto Cyrus's dick he made the swing move back and forth.

The swinging went slow at first, but it was getting higher every so often as well. More thrusts into Cyrus as the teens moaned made the swing even move faster and faster. This was by far will be the best sex ever. Swing while being fucked. The sex was getting better and better as the swing moved. It ended being too much at the end as both boys shot their load. The fucking stopped so did the swinging. As the swing slowed they looked into each others eyes and kissed. When the kissing broke they sighed.

"I love you Cyrus."

"I love you too TJ"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story and let me know what you think of it. Also please feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
